evil carebears attemp no2
by lady of zsgolla
Summary: I'm sure you think you know what some or most of the care bears are like, but i don't think you'll think that for long. follow love bear sunshine bear share bear and friendship bear as they attempt to take over the human realm note the attempt. less sucky description inside co written by Alethiovoyant Delirium and rainbow glory97
1. the secret revealed

**Chapter 1: The secret reveiled**

Care Bears: REVEALED

You all know the Care Bears. At least you THINK you know them. Wait till you hear what I have to say about them. Till you know the TRUE NATURE of the care bears….

"Come Share Bear! Let us frolic through the flowery meadows!" Called Sunshine Bear as she, Share Bear, and Love Bear skipped along the hillside. Share Bear hummed a happy tune as she kept her eyes on the camera, filming the show.

"Remember Kids! Be happy and safe and spread love and joy to all!" Love Bear sang.

"Commercial Break!" As soon as the three bears heard the signal, their faces turned to contempt and evil filled their eyes, as the area turned dark and stormy.

"Muahaha…." Love Bear laughed evilly.

"Those stupid humans." Share Bear commented, her eyes filled with cruel glee.

"I know, right!" Replied Sunshine Bear. "Little do they know that we're planning an invasion to their planet this very moment!"

Just then Friendship Bear walked out of the darkness, eyes gleaming. "Well done you three."

Share Bear nodded. "Yes. I cannot wait to bring the human race to their doom!"

"Indeed." Friendship Bear agreed. "Once we open the portal to the mortal world, we will quickly overpower them with our advanced weaponry and superior knowledge. Not to mention our super powerful ninja skills." Friendship Bear eyed the other bears carefully. "But we would truly be lost without you three." She paced back and forth in front of the care bears. "Our hand-to-hand combat specialist, Love Bear." Love bear saluted as Friendship Bear walked in front of her. "Our strategic genius, Share Bear." Share Bear didn't salute, but she nodded to let Friendship Bear know she was listening. "And of course, our weapons extraordinaire and our leader, Sunshine Bear." However, Sunshine Bear was nowhere to be found. "Where's…" But before Friendship bear could finish her sentence, Sunshine bear came out into the open, grenades strapped to her waist, a bazooka in her arm.

"KILL!" Shrieked Sunshine Bear. However, in all her eagerness, she didn't realize the gun was loaded the wrong way…

"!"

**hi, i'm ladyofzsgolla! this is a sugar high at 2am fic so sorry if it changes suddenly, its co written by me and two friends! hop you had fun, when you finally got your bearings in our story!**


	2. a tragic beginning

**Chapter 2: A Tragic Beginning**

Care Bears: Revealed

Chapter 2: A Tragic Beginning

Happy, friendly little cubs full of smiles and glee. You all know about them. At least...you THINK you know them. Wait till you hear what I have to say about them.

Wait till you know the TRUE NATURE of...The Care Bears….

The funeral for Sunshine Bear was short. Very short. Just like Sunshine Bear herself.

"And she was the greatest maniac a bear could ever have known." Friendship Bear said, tears in her eyes.

"She WAS a great leader." Love Bear agreed. "Even though she killed my pet hamster, killed my parents, and tried to kill me in my sleep." Love Bear stood silently in thought. "That was the first day we met. A very memorable day, indeed."

"Memorable?" said Share Bear in disbelief. "Hello, she killed…your…hamster? I'm sorry, I just can't see you with a hamster."

"Are you insulting my memory, or my crazy lifestyle?"

"Both, I guess. But all past events aside, she did try to kill you."

"Uh, yeah. Moving on….."

"GUYS," Friendship Bear interupted, obviously getting annoyed, "let's just honor her memory. And Love Bear, please, put your knives away. We might be evil and all, but PLEASE, show some respect at a funeral for heavens sake!"

"But…don't you feel it too?" Love bear asked, a mysterious shadow covering her gaze.

"Feel what?" Friendship Bear inquired, curious. Love Bear just shrugged, however, her expression soon turned into one of sadistic delight as she spotted a mysterious shadow hiding behind the old willow tree.

"The feeling that… someone is watching us…" Love Bear spun a knife in her hand before throwing it at the unseen figure. Said silhouette ducked and ran into the woods, and Love Bear hot on his tail. She felt stealthy like Naruto as she ran after the shadowy enemy, and threw three knives. One missed slightly to the right, and one missed slightly to the left, but finally, the last knife landed of the enemy's shirt, pinning him to a tree.

The rest of the care bears followed, nervous. What in the world was this about?

As they arrived at the scene of the pinning, they realized that this had been an assassination attempt, as the stealthy intruder's appearance was hidden by a mask. Once removed, it was revealed that the figure of the bear was incredibly…nerdy. His nose was rather huge and his eyes were covered up by big, shady glasses.

"Who are you?" Love Bear asked curiously and threateningly, her knife in the bear's shirt, but keeping one near his throat, in case he tried to do anything shifty. The unknown bear seemed very nervous as he pushed his glassed closer to his eyes awkwardly.

"I…I'm Brain Bear…" He stuttered nervously. "Who...who are…"

"Love Bear." She interrupted, glaring at him. She had wasted her valuble time to chase after a nerdy geek? Oh well, he seemed like a fun one to mess with.

"And don't get on my bad side…" She added mysteriously, "…or my knives won't miss."

"You…missed?" Brain Bear wondered out loud. "On purpose?" A grin spread over his geeky face. "Care Bears…YOU WILL FALL TO THE HANDS OF GOOD!" However, the villainous cubs didn't seem very terrified by this apparent threat.

"What a weird bear, lets get back to the set...before anything else happens."

Brain bear blinked in surprise. How dare they not listen to him? He was like, the most respectable guy EVUH.

"Hey! Did you hear me? You guys need to learn to listen to me!" Then, love bear turned, confused.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

As Brain Bear promptly sweat-dropped, his mouth open, Share Bear stepped forward and examined the dorky fellow Care Bear, intrigued.

"He looks rather odd."

As this was noted by the evil anthropomorphic animal, Love Bear was climbing a nearby tree when she sensed an unknown aura. With her knives and array of weapons, she froze and pointed her arsenal at Brain Bear.

"Who's with you?"

"Well, my friends are..." Suddenly, to his surprise, puffs of smoke rose from the ground. As he carefully unpinned himself, the smoke cleared, and the three bears were gone. Brain bear sighed and pulled out a cellphone from his pocket. He pressed a number and held the device to his ear. He sighed again as a click was heard.

"They got away sir. One is dead, Sunshine bear, the weapons expert and leader of the mini group." He paused and listened carefully to the voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes sir. Of course sir, I'll return to my branch immediately." He closed the phone and pulled the knife out of his shirt.

"Men! Move out!"

Many dark blue jacket wearing bears suddenly filled the clearing, the jackets having the letters C.B.U. stamped in bold red letters on the back. One handed Brain Bear another jacket, but his was different. As he put it on, the "men" split into two lines and left the forest, leaving Brain Bear to follow behind. His jacket read-

C.B.U.-BRANCH DIRECTOR.

**for reviewing you get an explosive L-block from tetris ridden by a rabbid bunny!**


	3. brain bear actually uses his brain

Brain bear loomed over some maps sprawled across a desk when someone knocked at the door. he looked up, confused.

"Who?"

Instead of a verbal response to this, two knocks responded.

"...Come in, I guess." Suddenly, a small light blue bear burst through the door and hugged Brain Bear.

"Your back! OH MAH GWASH OH MAH GWASH OH MAH GWASH." In return, the geeky bear could only struggle and gasp for air.

"Malia-jay," Brain Bear said, struggling to get the girl, "Please get off of me!"

"Relax. She only wants to see her brother." Came a new voice. Brain Bear turned to see his mother, walking though the door. She smiled at him and gave him a bear hug as the intelligent cub grew even more uncomfortable.

"But mom!" Brain Bear exclaimed, protesting the impromptu hug both females were giving him, "I'm working!"

"And you need a life!" Malia-jay replied to him snidely. The girl, ready to take on the world at the age of nine years old, decided that it was her job to watch over her twenty year old brother whom she adored like a celebrity. She wanted him to be happy, as her friends and she were.

"...Thanks. That makes me feel special."

"We only came for a brief visit. You left this at home." His mother said, picking up the girl and holding her back with one paw as she fished in her purse for something. She handed him a cell phone and together they quickly left, the understanding mother not wanting to bother her son any longer. Brain Bear turned to look back at the maps as he rubbed his eyes. Wearing glasses and contacts together didn't mix well.

The said phone then rang

The light tan bear sighed as his phone rang with the my little pony theme. He quickly picked it up and spoke into the device.

"Hello?" He looked up from the map, intrigued as an unheard voice spoke from the other end.

"So Mr. Brains isn't just Branch Leader of Care Bears United, I'm impressed, oh and try an aspirin, it'll help with the headache, and use clear glass in the glasses next time." With a click, the caller hung up. Brain Bear looked at the caller id on his cell phone; UNKNOWN. The number was blank as well. Brain Bear bit back a curse and unburied a phone from beneath the map. He dialed a number and a voice answered.

"Hello? Music speaking."

"Music, can I ask a favor? Someone hid contact information on my cell and I want to know who just called me."

"Oh, sure boss, should I come up?"

"No, I'll come down, I need to get away from these maps, I'm driving myself insane."

"Well, I'll be waiting."

Brain Bear hung up, turned off the standing lamp to his right, and walked out the door. Across the street, Share Bear and Friendship Bear were watching from a tree, as Love Bear stood below. All three wore street clothes, except for Share Bear, who decided to be Goth. She wore a black and gray color scheme including thumb-hole gloves. Friendship bear and Love Bear wore wrist length lace gloves that Love Bear had brought. Said cub held a closed burn phone in her hand.

"We ready?" She asked with a bored expression.

"Yup, lowering string now." Friendship bear replied, as a string with duct tape was lowered down in front of love bear. She took a piece of tape and stuck the string and phone together. She then removed her gloves as Friendship bear and Share bear climbed down the tree, binoculars around Share Bear's neck. Friendship nodded and they turned and melted into the crowd.

Brain Bear appeared about five minutes later, a mysterious note was taped to the cell phone;

"Tag, You're It." Brain bear sighed and picked up the phone to take it to Music, not amused by the cat and mouse game someone insisted on playing with him.

_-_-_-  
**for reviewing on this chapter you get...a shield to protect yourself from love bear  
loza**


	4. flashback time

Love Bear sat on top of her home and stared at the moon, thinking back to the day she met Sunshine Bear.

Flashback:

"_Mom, Dad!" A little love Bear was running around helplessly in __a dark mansion when a small pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her into the shadows._

"_Shush, Stay quiet, I'm here to help. Come with me." The hands lowered themselves grabbing hers and the two ran out of the house, Love Bear clung desperately to the bl__anket and stuffed penguin in her arms. When they finally stopped at the top of a hill far away from the mansion, they saw it._

_The entire mansion was on fire._

_The mysterious female Bear pulled out a phone and spoke rapidly. "Friendship, I need a ride, and__ call the police. There's a fire, I hope my brother DIED in it." She closed the phone and hugged Love Bear._

"_I'm sorry. My name's Sunshine, let's be friends, okay?"_

"_Um...hi. I'm Love Bear..."_

_Suddenly, the sound of a roaring truck could be heard in th__e distance. "Come with me, now!" Sunshine Bear yelled as she took the blanket and ran with Love Bear. They sprinted at a constant pace until they reached an old tree house, however, the truck followed. Oddly enough, it didn't run them over, and much to the__ surprise of the two, a Bear stepped out._

"_Sunshine! I'm here!"_

"_Oh HI Friendship! Love Bear, this is Friendship Bear." Friendship took the penguin from Love Bear's hands and placed him on the back seat as Love Bear and Sunshine Bear climbed in. __Friendship Bear climbed into shotgun and pulled out a cellphone, which she handed to Share Bear. Share Bear took the phone and pressed a button._

"_Hello?"_

"_Officer, its Share. I followed my __brother;__ he killed a couple and attempted to kill a girl and a ri__ch family. The kid is Love Bear, and he set fire to the house. We presume her relatives are all dead." Love Bear whispered the address in her ear as Share Bear relayed the information to the officer. The policeman finally spoke after a few seconds, finding__ his voice._

"_Protect the girl, protect her at all costs." _

End Flashback

Love Bear than stayed with Friendship Bear for a few years, before she and Sunshine Bear bought a house. It was their escape, their personal retreat.

It was...the moon.

Long after that (about a year and a half before her death), Sunshine Bear asked her a question.

"_If someone did something, something terrible in your family...__are__ you to blame?" Love looked at her out of the corner of her eye. Instead of answering, she merely h__ugged her friend tightly before verbally responding._

"_In your case, yes, merely because you scared me when you stopped me." Sunshine Bears eyes lit up happily._

"_Love you too Love Bear. Love you too." She said before turning back to the moon..._

A sound alerted Love that she was zoning out. She found her cell phone and opened it, looking at the caller I.D. before answering.

"Love Bear." She said lazily. She then heard faint chuckling on the other end of the receiver, much to her confusion.

"Well, I'm glad I'm important." Friendship Bear replied jokingly. However, her tone then turned serious.

"Look at the news."

"I can't, I'm outside."

"I swear! You're just like her, use your phone!" Love Bear sighed unhappily. She really didn't want to try to find the weather app on the annoying piece of technology.

"Fine, I'll go inside." Remaining on the phone, she did as she was told and went inside. Finding the remote in a hurry, she turned on the news, only to see that a picture of a boy was on the screen. Love Bear gasped in shock as she almost fainted.

"No…. NO!"

"We have to trust the C.B.U. I'm sorry Love." Friendship waited for a response; however she got nothing but silence.

"Love? LOVE?" Luckily, she'd been standing outside her friend's door, ready to come in if she needed her. Hanging up, she let herself in the door and she slowly walked through the house until she found Love Bear in the basement, back against the wall with her penguin in her lap and her blanket over her legs.

"He can't be back." Love Bear whispered, clearly traumatized. Friendship sighed sympathetically, now understanding why she was so upset. That boy was the reason both Share Bear's brother and Love's parents and the hamster… does the hamster even count? Oh well, off topic. But anyway, he was the reason they were dead. Taken when she was nine years old, and now he was after her. It all made sense now.

That was why they wanted to hurt earth so badly and cause chaos to the humans. It was the source of evil for Love, their Love. Friendship Bear hugged the girl as share Bear came down surprised by the display before her.

"They're here...oh Love, you poor thing." Share Bear hugged her dear friend as a group of Bears came down the stairs to join them.

Brain Bear, glasses free walked down the staircase wearing sunglasses, a hat, and his trademark dark coat. Seeing the three bears, he blinked in surprise.

"Love Bear?" Love Bear looked up in shock, which quickly morphed into anger.

"No!" She yelled, "I'm not trusting you!"

She ran past the men (presumably backup for Brain) her shoulder clipping Brain Bears harder than he would've expected. He looked down and saw a deep gash as a man was tossed down the steps from Love's anger. He was about to give immediate chase when Friendship walked up to him.

"Let her cool, she's a monster when she's like this."

"Why?" He questioned, as Friendship stood beside him, "Why is she so...broken?"

"The boy who escaped from jail, he was from earth, and caused this chaos. And yet, your agency did nothing to help her or Share Bear who was also affected. Her brother, they found out, was killed by him as well." Brain Bear glanced at the abandoned blanket and doll before climbing up the stairs.

"Men, which way?"

"That way sir!" A Bear exclaimed, pointing. Brain Bear started running glancing momentarily at the moon as a faint glowing image of Sunshine Bear sped past him, leading him forward.


	5. y2xx

_Chapter five_- **y=2x+x**

Love bear was running along a trail on a mountain, two miles from her home, barely even the slightest bit tired. This was because she ran every day right before she got breakfast, for ten miles. Share Bear would occasionally run with her, but she, Friendship Bear, and Sunshine Bear preferred to run at dusk. Different than the rest, Love bear ran at dawn, constantly racing the sun. If she tried, she could run eleven miles. Any more, and she would have to stop. She glanced up at the moon; it was full. She began to turn off the trail when she heard someone behind her. Glancing to the back, she realized whoever was following her was barely in sight.

It was nearly midnight, Malia-jay noted while she was doing her homework._ "And if brother was here, he would be running."_

Malia jay was only nine, but like her brother, she was smarter than other nine year-olds. Unlike her brother however, she excelled in English, pushing ahead, writing papers and essays with ease. Getting bored, she glanced out the window at the moon. Brother would be out around now, running for the second time that day.

"_Knowing him, he's probably running at the moment."_ Malia-jay turned back to the last few math problems she had, sighing as she got back to work.

Brain bear ran forward, although he was barely fazed. They had been running for approximately ten miles, as the mountain had been left behind long ago. Love bear seemed to be exhausted as well, since she was beginning to slow down. Brain bear seized the opportunity as he sped up and grabbed Love Bear's arm, holding her in place so she wouldn't escape.

"At least let me help to make this better, please."

Love bear looked at him with a look of someone who was lost before she hung her head low. Brain Bear smiled, realizing he had succeeded.

"Now come on, let's get you home." Brain bear used his hand/ paw/ thing to pull out a phone and dial a number.

"Everyone can go back to their normal duties, I have her." He waited for confirmations from everyone as he closed the phone.

"Lets walk for a while, okay?" They walked and walked until Love Bear collapsed. Brain bear turned around and smiled as he told her to get on his back.

Malia-jay looked out the window, only to find Brain Bear with Love Bear. She ran out of her room, lamp still on. She got a blanket and two water bottles before running outside to meet her brother. Love bear slid off of brain bears back quickly, trying her best to regain her composure.

"Never mention this to ANYONE."

"I won't." he said with a smirk as Malia-jay came out happily. "M.j., is mom asleep?" Malia-jay was about to confirm this fact when Brain Bear's mother came out of the house stretching and yawning, obviously tired.

"I was, and what did I say about bringing home girls?"

"I actually brought home work." Love bear hung her head. But before she could explain anything, she was attacked by Malia-jay's and Brain Bear's mom's hug. When she broke away, Malia gave Brain Bear one of the water bottles before running back up the steps for the blanket. After she was gone from sight, Love Bear turned to Brain Bear inquisitively.

"Where are we?"

"My house...that was my sister and this is my mom."

"And we're here because?"

"Simple. A, YOU need to be hugged more and B, you're now under my protection." Before she could protest, Brain Bear's mother brought the cub inside, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders and putting her to sleep in Brain Bear's bed. She then helped Brain pull out the couch bed for him to sleep on. Malia-jay went back to her homework, finished it, turned off the light, and got changed for bed.

Laying in bed and still wide awake, she couldn't help but think, _"Brother runs twice a day, 20 miles each__ time, just so that if anything like that happened again he could stop it. How silly. And I think he likes that girl."_ She giggled and finally managed to fall asleep


	6. in the name of pie!

Love bear sat up as brain bears mother came in, smiling cheerfully as she handed the young lady a tied up cardboard box.

"Oh your awake, your friend dropped these off for you. I'll leave them here." She said, placing the package on the bed, hugging Love and leaving. Love B curiously walked over to the box and opened it, peering inside...

Meanwhile, Brain and Malia-jay were fighting once again outside.

"No, I will not let you run a pie shop in my room."

"But you love pie!"

"Yeah, but not in my room!"

"Oh so Brainiac likes pie does he? The food or the number?" Brain and Malia jay looked up to see that Love had gotten dressed and was outside, leaning on the rail that lined the porch. Malia-jay quickly ran over to Love, wanting to ask her a certain question.

"Hey Love Bear, how do you know my brother?" This inquiry left Love stumped as she tried to find an answer.

"We're…uh, um...ah screw it. I'm going to be blunt, were enemies." Love sighed, sliding easily over the rail and jumping off the fence onto the roof. "I'm getting even Brainiac, I'm not being a mouse any longer," She held up her phone as she sent a text. Brain quickly opened the phone and looked at the message. It was simple, and only one word.

It read- _goodbye_.

Suddenly, a helicopter appeared overhead as it lowered a rope down with a loop tied on the end. Love put her foot in as the helicopter took off. She climbed in and pulled the rope up before turning to a couple of shadowy bears hidden in the darkness next to her.

"Thanks Friendship, Mystery." Friendship Bear stepped out into the light and hit her head on the dashboard a few times before speaking.

"See? SEE? I told you she would guess!" Love Bear chuckled a bit at this.

"I actually didn't think it was you until I saw the knot on the rope." Mystery followed Friendship's lead and laughed, sounding like a recorded message.

Mystery landed the chopper outside their base, and as said bear climbed out last, Love explained her dream and plan to catch the earth boy in his own trap. Mystery walked away from the group at this point, as she was just the pilot they hired on to keep everything smooth. She had a marking of a magnifying glass on her stomach while her fur was black with blue highlights. Just then, Love Bear walked up.

"Mystery? Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, what can I do for you?"

Love bear quickly explained her plan before Mystery nodded and ran off. Love turned around, only to see Share Bear coming over. The two looked at each other, Share's expression unreadable.

"Are you ready?"

"I guess we'll just have to find out." Love said, going inside with Share Bear by her side. Mystery took off flying the helicopter away as the radar beeped steadily, showing a blinking red dot.

"Friendship Bear, meet us at HQ. We've found him."

They walked into a lab where Music stood on the other end of the screen. She was a gray-reddish color, and had the markings of a shield.

"It looks like the old estate…" She mused absentmindedly, "So he hides eh?"

Suddenly, much to the surprise of all the bears, Brain appeared on screen, looking very tired. With what seemed to be the last of his strength, he looked over at Love Bear, slightly saddened by something unknown.

"Love..." He began sadly, "You don't have to..."

"YES. I DO." She interrupted quickly as she ran out the door, Friendship following her while Share remained in HQ for coordination purposes. Brain sighed helplessly as he facepalmed.

"I still don't agree…"

They arrived soon after they left, the journey taking a mere 15 to 20 minutes. Scanning the area, the team saw the impossible; the boy was waiting for them on top of her old demolished house. They climbed to the top of the building to face the child. He turned, eager, almost sadistic.

"Hello there child, come to play?" he said while tossing something toward the ground. Love bear heard friendship bear say something inaudible before they both blacked out.


	7. the door at the end of the corridor

'_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. '_

"High heels?" Love Bear thought, confused. What was going on?

She was walking, she suddenly realized, in a tunnel of pure white. This continued for about one minute, but by next, it was pitch black.

She looked down and saw the sky, slowly going from sunset to dawn and back. She noticed she was wearing a white flowing gown, and weirdest of all, she was human. On her feet were gray slippers with black bows.

She blinked and looked up. A calm stream of water flowed past her, content to moving along swiftly in its banks, flowers and grass growing just beyond the riverbed. Over in that direction was a girl that looked like her, standing and looking up at her as she looked back down. The girl looked love bear in the eyes before tilting her head in the direction love bear was facing and looking back. As Love Bear lowered her head the girl did as well, puzzling the cub greatly.

"I'm a human and a girl is here. But where is here? I'm so lost, I know this place yet I don't. I can't place why I know it, but I do, don't I?" Love Bear started to run, the girl doing the same. They soon reached a door, and Love Bear looked up at the girl, said child was looking up at Love, a smile on her face. she spoke, but Love Bear couldn't hear for a moment. Then, the voice finally flew into her mind.

'…'

Love bear examined her surroundings a bit more, still curious. At this point, she was fully human. On her feet were white kid-heels with a black bow. She wore a white summer dress, barely going past her knees.

She ran along a river with flowers on either side. She looked up, only to see a girl stood looking down from the sky at her, dressed in the same manner. She looked lost; even more lost than she.

"I see a door up ahead, perhaps she can't." Love bear tilted her head in the right direction. The girl took a quick glance and set off, turning and walking forward. Love bear was walking with her until she broke into a run. Love Bear struggled, but managed to keep up, just barely.

Love bear soon reached the door, the girl looking at her again. Love bear smiled and spoke.

"Hi. My name is Love Bear, I'm five years old."

She saw the other girl gasp, and then heard her speak.

"I am love bear as well. I'm seventeen, and I am you...twelve years into the future." "let's meet on the other side of this door." Five year old love bear opened the door and stepped inside, the door closing behind her.

_Clack._

Love bear heard a sound from her door as her younger self appeared next to the passageway.

"Do you see?" She asked herself calmly. The other her nodded.

"Lovely," Love asked her younger self, using her mothers old nickname for her, "What was the date before you came here?"

"June first, 1999, why?" The older Love nodded knowingly and put her hands gently on the younger Love's shoulders, gently and comfortingly.

"Listen to me, look me in the eye and listen. Wake up and call for mom and dad. Take your blanket and pen-pen, okay? A girl will stop you in the main hall. Follow her, she will not harm you. She will help you and keep you safe. Run every day for twelve years, until you can run for ten miles without getting tired, now hurry, wake up and go." The older bear gave her younger self a hug and turned her so she would be facing the door. "Remember, mom and dad love you, and so does Mr. Hammy." The girl hugged Love Bear tightly before reaching up for the door knob, taller than her, and turning it with difficulty, but eventually managing to open the door. Taking one last glance back, the younger version of Love finally left, leaving the older Love breathless.

"Well, that explains why I vaguely remembered this place. I never really got a good look." She glanced up, noticing that the flowers were darker and the river was smaller. "That was my dream, before I saved myself. Now the only thing left is to do it again."

Love bear took a step forward, and suddenly, as if made from mist and illusion, her five year old self was next to her. The two loves reached for the door knob as the sun started to rise and the flowers and river became more alive. Love bear paused for a moment before pulling the door open, and stepped through.


	8. something that needs to be done

"_Stand up...I have to stand up!"_

Even though a bit shaky, Love bear managed to get to her feet as the sound of a helicopter grew near. Although smug as he turned around at the noise, the boy seemed shocked as he saw the familiar bear standing.

"How… how…" Suddenly, Brain bear appeared, throwing open the door behind the boy, a gun in his hand.

"Freeze, C.B.U., put your hands up."

As the boy turned to look at him, Love Bear seized the opportunity. She ran full force, hitting him in the side into the chimney, a knife in her hand, However, this was proven to not be the best idea when the chimney started to collapse. The helicopter kept it's mission as the primary objective however, shown as mystery pressed the trigger on the weather vane, knocking some of the bricks loose. Brain Bear pulled Love Bear back as the floor collapsed around the chimney, the old backbone of the house plain for all to see.

Just then, Love bear saw someone...herself as a child running through the corridor below. The frightening flashback was just as terrifying as it was all those years ago. However, she soon blinked, snapping out of the trance as the boy spoke frantically, the ending frays of his sanity quickly diminishing.

"I can't die...I shouldn't DIE! No, I WON'T DIE! This is all a dream, my fantasy realm made for me and you will obey my orders! I COMMAND YOU!"

An illusion of five year old human Love Bear, Love Bear and Sunshine bear appeared behind her, giving her the strength she needed.

"I don't obey anybody, and besides, if you can't die, just let go."

The boy had grabbed onto an old beam. He paused, thinking over the words he'd just heard. Suddenly and without warning, he grinned one last time and let go.

As she cried endlessly, Brain bear pulled Love into a hug. Respecting their moment, all of the bears turned to keep from watching. As they did so, Love Bear looked up at Brain, and smiled sadly, wiping a single tear away.

"This was something I needed to do." A paw was gently placed on her shoulder, and Love turned to see none other than Sunshine Bear, who was, for the first time in her life, sincerely smiling.

"Dreams are nothing more than a wish," She spoke delicately, "how we see them and twist them is our own doing."

Love smiled at her friend and blinked in surprise, for standing In front of her was her younger counterpart. Resolving to do it quickly and before she disappeared, the older Love Bear pulled her younger self into a hug. Her younger self waved, before dissolving away, like the seeds of a dandilion.

Brain bear hugged Love again, and held her until Love Bear pushed away. He looked confused, until he saw where she was heading.

Love Bear walked over to a fallen Friendship, and kneeled by her side. Unexpectedly, Love collapsed as well.

A couple of the bears gasped, but the overall mood remained calm. Mystery silently lowered two stretchers from the C.B.U's chopper, while Brain put Friendship and Love Bear on one each. They were lifted into the copter, and Mystery followed behind with Brain Bear and Music Bear.

As Music walked slowly, her sisters voice rang through her head;

"If you ever have a weird dream look at the sky, if you see a tunnel follow it, if you don't reach out and open the door..."

"Music, you never did make sense." Brain Bear broke in to Music's seemingly nonsensical rambling. Music blushed as Brain looked out to the slowly setting sun to the west.

"One day gone, one adventure done."  
(~)

Brain bear stood in a secluded hallway, his cell phone to his ear.

"Music, are you sure?"

On the other end, Music was calm, even laughing, as Brain Bear heard Mystery cock what sounded to be a gun.

"Yeah, Mystery's better at this then I am, so she's going to try to take my spot while I try to make a living as a singer...or maybe a pilot." The sound of water was heard as Music finished speaking.

"Don't die." Music laughed out loud at Brain Bear's sadistic joke.

"You bet, see ya. Mystery says to tell Love that she's welcome."

Brain hung up the phone while Mystery cursed on the other end and proceeded to run for her life, as it angered her sister quite a bit.

Brain continued to walk around the hallway aimlessly, until he looked over and saw Share Bear walk up, who happened to be smiling.

"Friendship is awake, you can go see her now."

She walked off towards the room and he followed, eager to see her progress. He was greeted by the sight of Friendship Bear sitting in a wooden chair as the nurse checked her blood pressure. He then turned to Love Bear who was still in a bed, with different monitors hooked up to her. "She's alright, just asleep." Friendship spoke, beaming.

And asleep she was...both of her.

Love bear was back in the familiar corridor. The door was now gold with white ivy and the sky appeared to be frozen. Frozen to appear as night, for as long as the dream would last, the full moon shining down on her.

Suddenly, the knob of the door turned and her younger self ran through. She latched herself onto Love bear and cried, sobbing heavily.

"The house… the house…" Older. Love bear stroked the younger girls hair, comfortingly and gently.

"It's alright, mom and dad didn't feel a thing."

"But...but where will I live?"

Older Love laughed, ruffling up her younger self's fur.

"You can take care of yourself, can't you? You're a strong, brave little cub."

"Yeah, I can!" The younger girl's expression regained it's enthusiasm. She turned and walked back towards the door, two small braids running down her hair. Older Love smiled as the door closed behind the familiar girl. A sound behind her caused her to snap her head in that direction, and she found her hair was braided as well. A voice spoke;

"She's alright, just asleep."

A blanket of light surrounded her as she hid her eyes in the crook of her arm.

* * *

** fun fact! this chapter was only halfway done so thank ad for rushing the final checks the story breaks a tad to lighten up the mood for the next arc so get used to stubling through the story again loza**


	9. Of marshmallows dragons and helicopters

**well of course being the people we are the authors have decided that we a.) have absolutly no idea where this story is going b.) like throwing out cliffy's and c.) asked a bunch of people for one word reactions and came up with this new filler!(now with less calories!)**

* * *

**Of marshmallows dragons and helicopters**

Mystery looked around, shifting her head from side to side, before she finally leaned in close to music and said the destined words.

"Do you know where the bird flies?" Music shrugged this off, and replied rather casually to this inquiry.

"Why no, but I do enjoy horses."

Mystery stepped back a few paces before saying, "Run my sister!", enveloping her in a hug. "But I am not your sister! I am an android enveloping her body! Muahaha!"

"I am not your sister either, for I AM YOUR FATHER!"

Mystery stared at music for a few moments.

"Star Wars? REALLY, YOU DECIDED TO RIP OFF STAR WARS?"

"Your face is a lie!" Music shouted, attempting to drop-kick Mystery. But Mystery out of the way before climbing up to the rooftops to chase Music from above. She found Music eating marshmallows at the top of a staircase with a black dragon. But the marshmallows were a peculiar shade of green, they looked like moon-rocks and were absolutely delicious. Unfortunately, they took the bears and the dragon to an alternate dimension.

In said alternate dimension, the marshmallows did not agree with the dragon and he began to chase Music and Mystery.

"RUN!" Mystery exclaimed as she and Music ran for their life.

"FUCK!" Music shouted at the exact same time.

"WAIT!" The dragon also exclaimed, because we all know dragons can speak, "STOP RUNNING AWAY MY DELICIOUS MARSHMALLOWS, FOR I WISH TO EAT YOU!"

Suddenly, Sunshine Bear jumped in front of the two bears. Sword in hand, she ALSO also exclaimed, "NO, THEY'RE MY MARSHMALLOWS." She and the dragon then began their epic battle.

Mystery looked around while Sunshine and the Dragon were occupied, and spotted a helicopter. Getting Music's attention quickly, she got her friend to look at the aircraft. Silently, music broke into the chopper and took off into a purple sky.

Music looked out into the horizon from the cockpit and exclaimed, "This place just keeps getting more normal by the minute, pray tell dear sister, can we leave yet?" Mystery glanced out of the corner of her eye before responding.

"Dear sister, I do believe you are correct. Let us leave...POST HASTE!"

"ONWARD WE GO, TO LANDS YONDER!"

"How would far lands cope I wonder, I believe they would be more normal than this place we are currently trapped in!"

"Then let us be off, TALLY HO!"

"Yes, yes, let us depart...POST HASTE!"

Suddenly, a giant flying pink penguin appeared in front of them.

"Why look Mystery, it's Captain Fluffles!"

"I do believe you are right, Music, but wait...that is not Captain Fluffles. 'TIS HIS EVIL TWIN BROTHER, SARGENT SCRUFFY!"

"OH NOOoooooooooooooooooo-"

"Fear not, dear sister, for I believe that there is a gun on the side of this copter that we are currently piloting across these fair purple skies!"

"WE ARE SAVED!"

"...Except you're the one who's going to fire the gun."

"OH NOOoooooooooooooooooo-"

"What? Has being a scientist gotten rid of your natural bird shooting instincts? HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF MY SISTER?"

"Well SHEESH! So-RRY!" Music mumbled as she climbed out the side of the helicopter. Unbeknowst to Mystery, the chopper was slowly losing altitude right in front of a cliff. It crashed into the side in an explosion.

Music sat up in her bed, the expression of shock clearly evident on her puzzled face. "WHEN DID MY DREAMS GET SO WEIRD?" Music gasped.

At the same exact moment in Mystery's bed...

"WHEN DID MY DREAMS GET SO NORMAL?"

* * *

**so the start of the chapter had been typed up before two of us got together and made our friends give us one words reactions to questions like 'what is the first word that comes to mind if you see a dragon coming at you(which the friend who had this question answered with 'FUCK')and got the sentence'a fake black and green dragon is found eating marshmallows with honey from the words 'black green dragon marshmellow fake' mystery's and musics reactions were from questions like these btw**  
**mystery: we should also say we do not gurantee your sanity and or ache free laughter from this point on**  
**well said, review and an author might chose you for the next set of weird and random questions, next chapter we will finally check up on love bear and see if she is still ok (note i didn't say sane) i'm done bablin' away ahaha ciao!**


End file.
